Salem's Wolf
by top story
Summary: Embry Call imprints on Phoebe Swan the half sister of Bella Swan, But how is Phoebe already connected to the myths and legends of the supernatural world? Set at the beginning of New Moon. I Own Nothing!
1. Prologue

Prologue

xxxxx

To know my story is to start at the beginning, so my name is Phoebe Swan I was born in the spring of 1989 to my father Charlie Swan. So sometime after his separation from his wife Renee who left with their daughter Bella. Charlie was feeling depressed and miserable, so he decided it was a good idea to go to a bar and drink away his woes and problems. A great idea that was anyway while at the bar Charlie met a woman named Taylor and they hooked up and about nine months later a baby girl was left on his door steps with a note that read:

 _Dear Charlie_

 _This precious baby girl is named Phoebe, and she's your daughter. She was born a week ago from today and I can not take care of her anymore, I do hope you find it in your heart to take in your baby girl and into a loving home I know she'll have with you._

 _I wish you the best_

 _Sincerely Taylor Salem_

You guessed it that baby girl was me, and of course Charlie being the great man he is didn't turn me away he took responsibility for me and raised me, with a little help from his friends on the reservation. They helped raised me and look after me when Charlie had to leave for work, he often left me in the care of Billy Black, Harry or Sue Clearwater who all became my family.

Through that I also became friends with their children Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater, they were all my family and I loved them dearly. But it was when I was six that I learned that my mother Taylor Salem had died in a car accident. Although I didn't know my mother I was still sadden about her death, knowing now that I would never get a chance to met her.

xxxxx

So as early as I could remember strange things would happen too or around me, like things would move without me touching them or I'd see things before they would happen. Not knowing what to do I went to Billy, who was always tell stories about the supernatural, so I figured maybe since he knew of all these stories maybe he could help me.

With Billy's help I ended up learning the truth about what it was I could do and why, Billy being the smart man he is made the connecting. Saying that since my mother's name was Salem I might be related to the Salem witches, which I was.

With Billy's guidance I was able to keep my abilities secret and with his help I also managed to contact my mother's mom. She helped me to understand our family history and magic, with her coaching I was able to learn how to control and harness my magic.

But with magic came its price and the limits that came with such power. Sometimes if I pushed myself too hard I would end up using too much energy and would pass out or I'd end up covered in bruises. Or in the most extreme case I would end up bleeding tears and it didn't help that the only people who knew what was wrong with me was Billy and the Elders.

So, when I turned fifteen I decided to stay at my grandmother's, so she could help me learn more about my magic. With her help I was able understand the elements of magic better. Now a year later I was returning back home to Forks, only if I had known what laid ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since I've been home and currently I was in the airport bag in hand looking for Charlie to pick me up and take me home. I finally saw him waiting for me near the entrance, when I saw him a ran over to him hugging him with all my might. "Hey kiddo, why are you crying?" he asked, and I pulled back wiping a few tears the slide down my face "Because I missed you so much" I told him as we walked out of the airport. "I missed you, too Phoebe" Charlie replied his arm wrapped around me as we walked towards his police car.

During the ride home, I told Charlie all about my trip and he in turned told me all about what happened with Bella since she was now living with him."Wow" I thought completely thrown by what Charlie told me about my _sister_ "Bella just moved in got a boyfriend, only to disappears after they had a fight onlyreturn as if nothinghappened?" I thought in astonishment talk about drama.

Finally arriving back home I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs towards my bedroom a bed, desk a bookcase and a trunk (where I hide my some of my magical things) it was all simple and just the way I left it.

I started putting my things away humming to myself quietly, when Charlie came bursting through the door looking very concerned. **"Bella's missing!"**

xxxxx

It didn't take long for the head of police to put together a search party, people showed up left and right volunteering to find Bella and offering Charlie support. I had come outside with a tray of coffee trying to help anyway I could at the home front. "Phoebe I didn't know you where back!" Billy Black said looking up at me in some surprise.

"Yeah came back a couple of hours ago" I said hugging him before turning to hug Harry Clearwater and giving them some coffee to keep them warm "Hell of a homecoming" Billy told me sadly taking the coffee, I gave him a small smile before spotting a similar figure and walked over towards them "Long time no see Black!" I said playfully bumped into his side.

Jacob turned to looking at me in shock "Oh Yut, is that you Phebes?" he asked tackling me into a bear hug "Can't breathe!" I managed to get out breathless "Yeesh when he gets so strong?" I wondered.

Jake set me down "Sorry, I've just really missed you" he said, and I puffed out my chest with mock arrogance "Of course you did I'm delightful!" I said dramatically. Causing Jake to let out a laugh and hugged me again, I tried squeezing him back just as tight giving him a bear hug, but he didn't even seem notice my attempts to squish him.

xxxxx

It had been a few hours since Bella had gone missing and yet there was still no sign of her, I could tell Charlie was getting worried. But I tried not to let concern show trying to stay positive, it was only a couple of minutes later when Jacob called out "Charlie!" he said pointing towards the woods.

Turning we, both looked to see a buff shirtless guy carrying Bella out of the woods, Charlie ran over towards them. "She's alright" the man called out as dad took a cold and shivering Bella into his arms "Thank you Sam" Charlie said quickly before carrying Bella inside the house trying to get her warmed up.

I couldn't believe it I turned to Jake in disbelieve "Sam as in Sam Uley? What happened to him?" I asked Jake looking over at Sam. "He was just so different now _,_ tallerand had he been lifting weights _?"_ Icouldn't believe what I was seeing "I meanI knew males had growth spurts" I shook my head _"_ But thisjust seems ridiculous! _"_ I thought.

Still looking over at Sam a bit wearily, I mean I had only been gone a year. How can somebody change so rapidly so quickly? I looked over at Jake who was glaring at Sam.

"Jake? You alright?" I asked when he continued to glare at Uley "Yeah, I'm fine" he said, but by the way he said it I didn't really believe him, but I let it go it was late. Walking over toward the group of volunteers I thanked everyone for coming out to help find Bella. Before bidding them a farewell before heading back inside the house to help my Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

After the events of my homecoming the following began starting with Bella, she would wake up the whole house nightly with her screaming, ending up in Charlie having to go into her room trying to comfort her but with little success. I tried keeping busy in the following weeks with school and the challenge of trying not to fall asleep during the school hour, thanks to all the lack of sleep I was getting curtsy of Bella.

Speaking of Bella since that day in the woods she wasn't the same, she wasn't eating or sleeping she was just _lifeless_. I knew how worried Charlie was, so I tried my best to help Bella, trying to help make her feel better but let me tell you that was a _real joy_ andnote my sarcasm.

Then on top of all that I had to practice my magic, which is hard to do when you don't want anyone to know that you're a witch, it was best to keep magic just between the Salem side of the family anyway it makes it hard to practice without being caught. Which was also difficult since Bella had taken to hanging around the house moping around like a zombie.

The only upside during all this time was my magic had gotten better, stronger mostly due to the reading of my moms' old spell book, gifted to me by my grandmother. The book was very interesting it was an old book filled with spells and potions recipes and symbols, runes basically it was an magic encyclopedia for all things of the supernatural.

xxxxx

The weeks slowly turned to months and Bella wasn't getting any better, Charlie had finally had enough and threatened to send Bella back to live with her mother Renee in Jacksonville. She wasn't to happy about that and was able to weasel her way out of moving back in with her mom.

Thankfully that threat seemed to snap her out of it a little as she started eating and going out and hanging with some of her school friends which seemed to do her some good. She had even gone shopping with one of her friends named Jenny? Or maybe…Jessica that's what her name wasthe only thing I didn't understand was why she agreed to go shopping. Like me Bella Hated Shoppingit gave me a bit of an uneasy feeling, something about the situation just gave me an uneasy feeling when she returned home later that night.

xxxxx

I took in a deep breath of air as I headed toward La Push, it took a while since I had to walk but the fresh air did me good as I finally made it to the Black resident. Coming upon the small red house I was surprised to see Bella's truck sitting outside the front yard of the Black home. But what really caught my interest was the scuffling sound coming from the garage.

I walked in slowly only to see it was Jacob, who was play fighting with Quill as Embry seemed to watch in amusement, I sighed and rolled my eyes somethings never change. "What's going on in here?" I asked amused before raising an eyebrow toward the group of rowdy boys, looking at them I couldn't help but notice how different they seemed guess being gone a year can change your outlook. Hearing my voice Jacob, Quill and Embry looked up at me in surprise **"Phoebe!"** they all shouted running over towards me before embracing me in a tight squeeze.

I couldn't help but laugh at the guys antics as Embry picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of coal. "We've missed you Phebe, why haven't you come and visit sooner?" Embry asked me as he swung me around in circles. I tried not to laugh as I answered, "I had school and I don't have a license and it takes an hour to walk here" I explained as Embry stopped spinning me only to pass me over onto Quills shoulder, who continued with spinning me in circles.

After a few tight spins I was starting to feel dizzy "I am Not a rag doll put me down!" I told Quill sternly I was starting to see double which wasn't a good sign. Although I wouldn't mind seeing two of Embry a girl can dream, finally Quill did as he was told and put me down. The room was spinning but I couldn't help but smile up at the three friends, god I've missed these goofballs.

Taking in the room slowly as it came back into focus is when I noticed Bella was here, just standing some ways down looking a bit nervous. "What you are doing here Bella?" I asked her "Nothing" she said a little to quickly as I looked around, soon I saw what Bella was trying to hide. "Really?" I asked her "Because it looks like you and…Jacob?" I asked looking toward said person when I saw he was looking a bit guilty. "Are trying to build two motorcycles" I said eyeing the bikes Bella was standing in front of failing to conceal, she looked a little scared "Don't worry" I smirked "I won't tell"

xxxxx

I sighed resting my head against my doors frame, glaring at the other door before me, trying not to burn holes into the wooden door. It was midnight or maybe it was one maybe two in the morning? I don't know I'm tired, but here I was not in bed sleeping but standing outside of Bella's bedroom door waiting as Charlie went to wake her from another nightmare.

I mean s _eri_ ously, what could she possibly be dreaming about?" I thought tiredly as dad came back out into the hallway after getting Bella to go back to sleep. Although getting her _back_ to sleep probably wasn't the best idea, sighing I met Charlie's tired gaze feeling bad for him since he was the one getting up most of the night for Bella. But there wasn't much I could do for getting up at night to help, nodding softly toward Charlie I closed my door and went back to bed sighing as I snuggled under the blankets. Before falling back to sleep things had to get better or I'm slipping a dream potion into her drink.

I felt myself toss and turn but I couldn't wake as I watched the scene before me, _I turned in a circle I was standing in the woods. Al of the sudden someone rushed past me, it was Embry I tried calling out to him put no words came as he ran past me. I didn't know what was happening when suddenly I saw it, he was twisting his clothing ripping into shreds falling onto the forest floor._

 _I couldn't scream or move I was frozen shock taking in the picture before me, Embry was no longer a human but a massive grey wolf. I stood terrified, but the wolf didn't seem to notice me, as he took off running on four massive paws instead of on two human feet._

 _My head was spinning as I suddenly heard a loud howl ripped through the air, causing wolf Embry too threw back his giant wolf head letting out a howl. Soon joined in as a group of different howls soon echoed his call._ Icame towith a jolt waking up, blinking as I gasped for air all the while my head continued to spin.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat next to Jake in Bella's truck as it drove down the road, Bella and Jake were in conversation with one another, but I was looking out the window at the passing scenery, not really paying attention to anything until Bella suddenly stopped the truck pulling over and jumping out.

"Did you see that?" I heard Bella ask, confused on what was happening I looked over to Bella to see what she was looking at. Following her gaze, I saw what she was talking about there was group of tan men taking turns jumping off a cliff or in turn pushing each other off the cliff. "They're not fighting Bella" Jake assured her getting out of the truck "They're just cliff diving" he told her coming to stand next to her as they watched the guys dive off into the water below.

"It's scary as hell but a total rush" Jake said "Rush?" Bella asked confused as Jake nodded "Most people jump from the lower rocks" he said pointing to a cluster of rocks a way from the cliff "But we leave the showing off to Sam and his _cult_ " Jacob said spitting out the last word. "You got beef with them or something?" Bella asked confused by Jakes sudden tone.

"I don't…" Jake trailed off "It's just they act like they run the place" Jake explained before pointing to one of the divers on the cliff. "Embry, he was one of my best friends" Jake said, "He _hated_ Sam and his followers, even called them steroid junkies but then…" Wait a second what? I tuned into the conversation before me.

"Embry _joined_ them?" I asked butting into the conversation "Yeah he's missed a bunch of school and now he's all buffed up" Jake said, and I couldn't believe it. "Now he's following Sam around like a lost puppy and even hanging out with Jared and Paul" Jake said as Bella looked at him confused "Sam's original followers" Jake explained shaking his head sadly.

I stood in shock listening to everything Jacob had said trying, to wrap my mind around it all. No that couldn't be right I thought shaking my head in denial _,_ I know Emhewouldn't do those things and he certainly wouldn't have join Sam's cult I thought trying to make sense of it all. But it was no use there right before my eyes I saw him, Embry he was hanging with the cult cliff diving.

I kept my gaze lock on Embry trying to figure out what to do as Bella took it upon herself, telling Jake that it probably would be best if he stayed away from the group. Stating the obvious I tuned her out before shaking my head coming to a decision. "Hey, you guys go on ahead" I told them stepping away slowly "I'm going to go and talk with Embry" I said picking up my pace and running off before they could protest.

xxxxx

I slowly made my way up the path towards the cliffs all the while trying to go through what I was going to do or what I could say, but I was coming up short as I broke threw the tree line. The cult must have heard me approaching because they all started at me as I stepped out of the trees, taking a step forward.

I could tell they didn't like the intrusion, but I continued pressing forward "Embry may I speak with you?" I asked looking toward the person I had come to see. My questioned causing the group to tense slightly and I could tell that they didn't want me there, but I hardly cared I was here for Embry and I wasn't leaving without speaking to him.

Beside I wasn't scared if I got into trouble I wasn't above using magic to turn them into stone, I'm sure my actions would be appreciated. Especially if the cult was going around and causing trouble around the reservation.

"Embry?" I asked softly when he wouldn't look at me, he just stared at his feet I felt the knot in my stomach grow. "Em?... _Please_ " I begged him softly causing him to let out a small sigh before he finally relented to my pleads and slowly lifted his head, and then our eyes… connected something shifted.

xxxxx

Embry just _staring_ at me, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing that I was standing before him. Then all at once he was walking towards me slowly almost as if he was in a trance, a the while a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and seeing that made my heart flutter.

I just stood in my place completely floored as to what was happening as Embry continued towards me only stopping when we stood inches apart, I was still when I suddenly felt his hand softly caress my cheek lightly and couldn't help but feel myself relaxing as I leaned into his touch.

I was about to close my eyes in content focusing on his touch when my thoughts suddenly came flooding back to me and I pulled away from him. "Wait a no" I said coming too "I'm mad at you' I told him pulling away ignoring the slightly hurt look on his face when I pulled back, but I kept my ground. He didn't just get to disappear only to return being completely different, smile and make me forgive him so easy not happening.

I bite my lip in frustration when I saw Embry turn to look toward Sam, the two seemed to be having a silent conversation and I tried not to huff what did Embry need permission now? Whatever they were debating ended quickly when Sam gave a nodded before he and his flunks took off leaving Embry and I to talk.

"Please don't be mad" Embry whispered softly tucking a lock of hair behind my ear "Embry what is going on?" I asked completely confused. "A few weeks ago, you hated Sam then you disappear only to return hanging around with them looking completely different?!" I asked completely baffled as to what was happening. "Are you in trouble?" I asked, and he sighed "Talk to me _please…_ let me help you" I pleaded with him gently as his eyes softened.

"I'm not in trouble Phebes, it's just…" he trailed off moving to lean against a large rock, collecting his thoughts I suppose, and I moved to stand beside him. "It's just what?" I questioned "Please tell me Embry… I'm not going anywhere" I told him.

I waited patently as we waited in silence while Embry bit his lip in concentration, he looked like he was going over something in his mind before finally he sighed looking toward me. "I'll tell you Phoebe" he started saying slowly and I smiled "But you have to promise not to freak…" he said, and I felt my eyebrows scrunch together "Or run away" he said looking at me hopefully. I was completely confused by this point but still I nodded accepting his terms.

He seemed happy that I accepted his terms before his eyes turned serious and he let out a breath before gently taking my hand in his and leading me into the trees into the forest. Neither of us talked as we walked deep into the woods and before long we came into a clearing surrounded by trees.

Looking towards Embry I raised an eyebrow and waited for what he was going to say, he took a deep breath before speaking he looked nervous. "You know the stories Billy used to tell us? The legends about the cold ones and the wolfs" he asked, and I nodded wondering why he was bringing this up now.

"Well…" he said hesitantly "They're… **real** " he said, and I blinked surprised I was not expecting _this_ conversation. "So, what…you're a… _werewolf_?" I asked a bit hesitantly trying to wrap my head around what he just told me "A man that turns to beast?" I asked in disbelief. "A wolf" he said nodding slowly "Yes" he told me nervously eyes pleading with me to believe what he was saying was the truth, I froze I was **not** expecting that.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt my mind do a one eighty and back again trying to process what I was just told, when it suddenly came to me it flashed before me… the dream I had. I mean sure, I had "seen things "before they happened but… why…would? I sighed giving up, after all seeing is believing "Can I see?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise before he nodded slowly, telling me to wait where I was before he turned and disappeared behind a large tree. Soon what emerged from behind the tree… it certainly wasn't Embry but… a _huge_ … **wolf**.

I blinked watching the wolf slowly take a few steps away from the tree and towards me before stopping, just looking at me studying my reaction.

I didn't think taking a step forward all the while gaze locked, looking at the familiar pair of soft brown eyes and I couldn't believe it. But I saw the truth in those eyes, I _knew_ those eyes they belonged to Embry….

I couldn't believe it, Embry was a werewolf! Slowly I came forward stopping in front of the large animal and reached out my hand carefully and gently stroked the fur on the wolf's head.

Petting the giant beast, I felt myself let a small smile grow when I heard the beast let out a _pleased_ sound as I stroked his fur. Giggling when the beast suddenly turned onto his back all for paws in the air, his tail wagging with a big stupid grin across the upside-down wolf's face, and I laughed yup this was Embry.

xxxxx

Soon the wolf backed up, going behind the tree and out emerged a _human_ Embry. I stood in silence just listening as Embry began talking about Sam, but I wasn't really paying too close attention to what he was saying, before he directed me to the left and we started walking.

"Turn into wolves?" I thought to myself in disbelief as I listened to Embry explain about Sam's "cult" the dots connecting, and I sighed " _Wolves_ … well… I am awitch, guess anything's possible, I sighed to myself I couldn't decide if my life was a horror movie or a fairy tale. "So, the stories are true?" I asked when he finished explaining and things had gone quiet between the two of us walked.

"Um… yeah" he said slowly… easily he seemed _pleased_ I was taking all of **This** so well… I mean once you got over the complete **shock** , it was also super _**cool**_. "So, you turn into a wolf to protect people? I asked, and he nodded, and I let out a hum before something came to me.

"So… who or _what_ are the cold ones?" I asked interested looking over at him, he seemed a bit hesitant before he finally told me about the **"** bear attacks" that had been occurring and I couldn't believe it.

" **Vampires** **as in blood sucking demons?!"** I demanded learning what was _attacking_ and _killing_ people and okay I was _slightly_ freaking out, a horror story that's what my life is. I stopped walking when Embry suddenly stopped and put both of his hands on my shoulders, turning so I was facing him.

"I'm only telling you because I want you to know so you can be safe" he told me, and I took a breath calming myself. "Know that the pack, we will find and destroy it" he told me sternly, I bit my lip looking at the ground "Hey, I won't let the leech hurt you" he told me. I raised my eyes meeting his, I could see the determination in them the truth and I slowly smiled "I **know** you'll protect me" I told him confidently hoping he knew how much I believed in him "I'm safe with you" I knew that much.

xxxxx

We walked and talked with Embry filling me in on more about the _"_ pack" and the other members and the secrets and tricks of it all, even on who knew the truth.

"Em?" I asked "Hmm?" he responded lazily "Why me?" I asked confused "Why did you tell _me_ the truth?" I asked my eyebrows scrunched together that questioned stopped him.

He turned toward me looking nervous before it finally rushed out "Because you're my imprint" he said. Wait… "What's an imprint?" I asked confused "Imprinting is…." He took a breath looking into my eyes "Like seeing someone for the first and everything changes, nothing else matters except **her"** he said his eyes never moving from mine.

"You would do anything or be anything for her, it's like it's no longer gravity holding you to earth it's her." He told me touching my cheek feather soft, I couldn't believe did he…? I felt my eyes soften I didn't even get the chance to ask before Embry started speaking again.

He seemed a bit hesitant, like he had given me too much information too fast, but I gave him an encouraging smile.

I had to know did he or did this only start after everything had changed, I needed to know the truth and I knew he would tell me honestly. "I've had feelings for you long before all of this" he admitted sensing my thoughts.

"Imprinting just made the feelings I had for you stronger" he said, and I felt my mouth open ajar. I mean I had always had a crush on Embry… but now he's telling me that he _likes_ me?

Not just because of the imprint and those feelings being made up he always had them, I wasn't even aware I was leaning in towards him closer until our lips met in a kiss and I couldn't help but smile when I felt him kiss me back it was an amazing feeling.

xxxxx

We reached Sam's place and I was formally introduced to everyone Jared, Paul, Sam I even re met Emily who I had met before through Sue. I was now in the group talking and laughing along with the pack as I got to know them better as who they were not just the "pack or cult". "Oh shesh… I got to go" I said glancing over at the clock, seeing how very late the time had gotten.

"Curfew" I explained rushing towards the door bidding the group a farewell from over my shoulder "Wait…" Embry said getting up from the couch "I'll walk with you" he said coming towards me and the guys snorted.

"You know…. because of the leech" he explained a bit un convincible and I cocked my eyebrow "Really?... or are you trying to get some _alone_ time with me?" I asked teasingly, smiling when I saw he blushed causing both Jared and Paul to burst out laughing, before being silenced by Sam's glare.

xxxxx

"A witch like magic?" Embry asked, and I giggled feeling better I had made the right choice in letting the truth known. I wasn't sure about telling Embry about my _abilities_ , it wasn't because I didn't trust him it's just when he was telling me all about his new-found abilities, did he mention that the pack shared a mind.

That kind of threw me a loop, not that it shouldn't given the world I was apart of, but the news made me a bit hesitant about telling Embry in case the information in his mind slip. But after meeting the pack and getting to know them I knew I could trust them with my secret after all they trusted me with theirs.

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't turn you into a frog" I teased, and he chuckled "Good because being a wolf is the only animal I want turned into" he joked and we both laughed as we came upon my house.

"So…" Embry said rubbing the back of his neck "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on a… date" he asked a bit nervous and I beamed at him "I'd love too" I told him before pecking his cheek smiling when I saw him grin like an idiot.

xxxxx

"I really liked the film" I told Embry walking out of the theatre, the movie had just ended and sadly so would our first date too and I didn't want it too. But I tried not to let that thought bother me as Embry slugged his arm around my shoulders.

"Me too the best part was when…" he stopped hearing a very familiar angry voice, we stopped moving and turned to see Jacob, Mike and Bella. "Jacob" Bella said obviously trying to calm an angry looking Jacob down as she took his hand in comfort only to quickly drop it.

"Jake" she said looking at the slightly shaking Jake and I felt Embry stiffen slightly next to me "Your really hot, are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned, but it didn't seem like Jacob was listening he just shook his head muttering that he had to leave the theater before rushing out the door. I bit my lip before Embry and I shared a look oh boy that could only mean one thing.

"Can you catch a ride with Bella?" he asked, "I got to go tell Sam" he said, and I nodded "Yeah" I told him in understanding "Be careful and call me when you can" I told him pecking his lips goodbye. Before I walked over to Bella catching a ride home one hell of a way to end a date.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later I was waiting for Embry to pick me up when… "What are you up to?" Charlie asked, "I'm waiting for Embry" I replied, "Embry Call?" Bella piped up from the couch. "The guy who you where at the movies with?" I tried not to sigh gee thanks Bella, sell me out why don't you.

"Your dating Embry?" Charlie asked eyebrows raised "Yes, we went on a date" I supplied before there was a knock on the door. I answered only to see Embry standing on the steps and I smiled when his face lit upon seeing me. "Hey, Embry" Charlie said coming up behind me "Wow you've grown since the last time I saw you" he commented, and I groaned inwardly knowing this wasn't going to be good "Hello Charlie" Embry answered easy.

"So where are you guys headed off too?" Charlie asked using his police voice, and I tried not to roll my eyes he was all alright with Embry _before_ we started dating. LuckilyEmbry didn't seem fazedby his sudden interrogation "We're going to go hang out at Emily's place" he said, and Charlie nodded slowly letting us leave the house. Only after making Embry promise that he'd give Jake his best too gets better soon. He agreed before we both left heading out the door, hands holding each other.

xxxxx

Bella and I were hiking through the woods looking for some _place_ Bella had been to before that she now wanted to return too. I tried telling her it wasn't a good idea that she shouldn't be out in the woods with the **"** bear attacks **"** but she just ignored my warning and I couldn't just let her go alone... so I went with her and boy am Istupid _._

Soon we came across a clearing, Bella seemed very upset looking around at the empty clearing, clearly heart broken at whatever she saw. I was about to go over to try and comfort her only to stop when I spotted a dark-skinned man standing beside her, and I felt myself freeze I **knew** what he was by looking at him. Why the hell was a cold one here? I couldn't help but feel the horror film continue.

"Laurent" Bella said in a surprised voice, wait she **knew** him? He took a step forward, closer towards us "I didn't expect to find you here" he voice was sickly smooth "I stopped by the Cullen's, but their house was empty" he paused looking at her curiously. "They left you behind? Weren't you like their _pet_?" he asked, I felt the air caught in my throat "Wait a minute…" I thought "How would the Cullen's know a cold one if…. **holy crap** " I realized in shock the pieces came together.

"Yeah you could say that" she said nervously "Um… so why are you here?" she asked, "I came as a favor to Victoria" he claimed, and Bella froze, oh this can't be good. "She asked me to see if you where still under the protection of the Cullen's." he said cocking his head to the side "Victoria feels it's only right to have Edward's mate kill" he moved closer "After all an eye for an eye" the cold one replied and I paled what the fuck.

"Edward will find out what you did, you won't get away with this!" she said trying to sound brave, "Um yeah, I don't think he will!" I thought trying to figure a way out of this with out being food "Why the hell he even leaves you alone with a vampire running around who wants you dead?! I screamed desperately in my head, feeling sick only for the wind to suddenly pick up causing Laurent to sniff the air turning his head toward me.

Fuck I paled even more "Oh..., your friend here smells even better then you" his red eyes peering at me from where I stood behind Bella still frozen. "Why don't you run along, and I'll let you live another day" he told Bella and in a blink, he was standing in front of me his hand suddenly wrapped tightly around my throat tight enough that I couldn't breath.

"Don't worry" he soothed as I thrashed trying to break his hold "You won't feel a thing" he whispered leaning towards my neck, only to stop when a fierce growl **roared** through the air causing the leech to drop me. "I don't believe it" he said in disbelief eyes widen at the sight of the wolves breaking through the tree line, I looked up to meet a familiar pair of worried eyes. I nodded lightly letting him know I was okay before glancing over at Bella who was staring wide eyed at the wolves, but mostly one wolf… _Jacob_. I glanced back over towards the leech only to see him high tailing it out of the clearing at lightning speed as the wolves chasing after the bastard.

xxxxx

Damn blood sucker! I thought bitterly as I looked at my bruised neck in the mirror, only for my attention to be torn away when I heard a noise coming from my bedroom window. Embry had opened my window and was now standing in the middle of my room. He stepped forward quickly running his eyes over my face taking me in before he stopped looking at my neck.

Gently he reached out and carefully ran his thumb over my bruised neck "Why were you out in the woods?" he questioned clearly upset seeing I was hurt. "You knew it was dangerous" he said, and I sighed "I couldn't just let Bella go out into the woods alone" I told him wincing when he ran over a sensitive spot on my neck.

"Does it hurt?" he asked moving to sit down on my bed before pulling me onto his lap "It hurts a little" I admitted "But I'll look at my spell book later" I said, "To see if there's something that can help" and he nodded but I saw a look in his eyes. He let a shaky breath "I can't even…. begin to even… think" he stopped burying his head into my neck "What would have _happened_ if I hadn't been there in time" he said before kissing the side of my head "I can't lose you" he whispered into my ear and I knew exactly how he felt "I can't lose you either" I whispered kissing his cheek.

xxxxx

It was later that night when I saw It: _Bella she was staring at Paul in shock watching as he turned into a wolf,_ the scene changed _, Bella was standing at th_ e _edge of a cliff looking down at the water crashing below before she took a deep breath and jumped into the waves below._ It shiftedagain _I saw Bella again but this time she was running through a crowd of robed people pushing towards an old clock tower as It rang._ I bolted up deep from my slumber head throbbing… what the?

xxxxx

I stood in Emily's kitchen helping her cook when Embry, Jared and Bella came tumbling through the door. I sighed taking a quick look at the three I had a good guess as to why Bella was here, after all I had _seen_ this coming. "You guys hungry? like I have to ask?" Emily asked the guys not noticing they weren't by themselves before she finally turned and noticed Bella was with them.

"Who's this?" she asked kindly, but I could see the confused in her eyes "Bella Swan" Jared answered, "Who else?" Embry muttered sitting down, pulling me onto his lap before grabbing a muffin. "So… _you're_ the vampire girl?" Emily asked, "So _you're_ the wolf girl?" Bella shot back sparing a glance over at me and I smiled lightly at her trying to put her at ease.

Emily just smiled at her comment "Guess so… well I'm engaged to one" she replied setting a pile of muffins down on the table, before catching Jared's hand who reached over for another muffin. "Save some for your brothers" she told him sternly "And ladies first" I said mockingly glaring at them, causing them to chuckle and Bella to smile slightly as she nodded taking a muffin.

"Leave it to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order" Emily mumbled turning her back towards her cooking. "He didn't say anything to me" Bella muttered confused "It's a wolf thing" Embry said, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not and check it out we can hear each other's thoughts" Embry said finishing off his muffin smiling at me when I passed him another seriously boys and their food.

"Will you shut up! Jared complained "These are trade secret's…. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires!" Jared said seriously stating the facts and I bite my lip thinking about secrets. "You can't really run with vampires" Bella chimed up and I tried not to laugh "Because they're fast" Bella said in explanation. "Well we're **faster"** Jared said bragging "Freaked out yet?" he questioned looking at Bella who just took a bite of her muffin.

"You're not the first monsters I've met" she admitted as Sam came walking through the door "Jake's right" he said, "You're good with weird" he said walking over too Emily kissing her scars. "You have no idea" I thought "Weird runs in the family" I mused shaking my head as Paul and Jake came through the door pushing and shoving each other playfully. Before stopping when Jake spotted Bella and the two left to talk.

xxxxx

It was only after the two came running back through the door ten minutes later did are…. situation take another _twist._ It turns out thatthe red headed leech behind the "bear attacks" the one the pack had been chasing around trying to stop for weeks was Victoria _._ The leech had a name and just like the now ripped to shreds cold one from the meadow had mentioned she was coming after Bella.

The luck Bella seemed to have with vampires anyway, with this new revelation the pack had taken to setting up patrols, around the Swan residents. You know since the target of a vengeful killer vampire was sleeping only a few feet away from where I slept!

I tried to stop thinking about the situation which was causing me a migraine but luckily, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a tapping sound coming over from my bedroom window. Getting up I smiled when I saw it was just Embry who happened to sit perched on the window's ledge.

I chuckled at the sight I saw before unlocked the window to let him in the room "You okay?" he asked crawling through the window, and I tried not to roll my eyes ever since Victoria's true intentions had been revealed Embry's been slightly on edge.

Worried that Bella's problem was now becoming my problem and it was, but I wasn't going to tell him that. After all Icould make fire appear out of my hands I think I could handle the psycho bitch that was after my family, but Embry was still worried. He didn't think I could handle myself and I could, it was true I had frozen when I came across the _leech_ in the meadow. I wasn't prepared I wasn't expecting it and I was caught off guard, but that would not happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay make the line straight before crossing over" I mumbled to myself carving the design into the flat ruby stone in my hands, going through my spell book I found an ancient rune that could help protect a room against vampires, how _lucky_ is that? Anyway, the only down side was it took a lot of power to make so I could only really do one room at a time, starting with mine just in case the stone didn't quite work.

" _You almost done?"_ Embry moaned impatiently from where he was lounging around on my bed, sighing I rolled my eyes I loved him but sometimes. "So, how's the hunt for Victoria?" I asked, Embry just groaned in frustration answering my question. I couldn't blame him Victoria was proving to be quite the slippery wench always just out of reach of the pack.

"You know…" I tried only too be cut off by a low growl coming from Embry, he had made it _very_ clear that he didn't want me anywhere near helping hunt for Victoria.

After it was revealed Victoria was coming after Bella I decided it was time to tell the pack about my status being a witch, in case there was anything I could do to help, giving the pack an advantage. But it turns out the pack already knew my secret.

Well I mean Sam already knew about me being a witch the leader of the pack was required to know his hand about the supernatural world. But I didn't mind my secret was safely kept until I was ready to share, I trusted Billy's judgement in telling Sam. As for the rest of the pack when I told them they where well shocked, but the news was taken well I even got to show off my magical skill.

They were impressed…. but had ultimately agreed with Embry that I shouldn't be out helping to catch Victoria which I argued the fact, but it only fell on deaf ears. I was brought out of my musings when I felt Embry come up behind me, peering over my shoulder looking over at the design carved into the second stone needed in completing the spell.

"Think you can stay over?" I asked looking over my shoulder "The spell takes about a day too make, I don't want to be alone" I said, smiling when he nodded before pecking me on the cheek. Before he backed up to sit back on my bed waiting for me to finish.

Slowly I moved the silver knife across the stone before carefully crossing over two lines against the circle, carving into the middle. Connecting the shapes together before lighting a magical fire and letting the stones glaze over before placing the ruby stone and the four others alike, in the four corners of my bedroom. Finally finishing the spell, I took in a breath hoping the rune would work before flopping down on the bed next to Embry.

Laying on my bed I sighed to myself thinking back on the last couple of days "I can't believe Bella got herself into this mess" I muttered shaking my head in disbelief, Embry humming in agreement. **Vampires** I mean… really?!I sighed snuggling next to Embry before bringing my face up to meet his "I love you" I whispered, he smiled "I love you too" he replied leaning down to kiss me and soon we both drifted off into sleep.

xxxxx

I saw it _Charlie he was in the woods hunting for the pack, Harry stood behind Charlie covering up the wolf's tracks. Charlie walked forward when they're was a flash of red, it was Victoria she was standing behind Charlie she was ready to attack. Harry moved his hunting rifle trying too stop her, but his movements only turned her attention from Charlie toward Harry instead._

 _She moved forward grabbing Harry by the throat, when suddenly a large wolf appeared by tackling Victoria before she took off at lightning speed. The wolf sped after her as Harry fell toward the forest floor clutching his chest._

I gasped bolting up right looking around the room only to see I was by myself, Embry had already left for his patrol. I was alone in my bedroom the afternoon sun streaming through the window, wondering how long I had been asleep the spell must have really taken it out of me.

But I pushed the thought aside, moving through my daze I got up grabbing my phone and slipping on clothes as I went all the while dialing Charlie's number, but there was no answer shit! Running out the house I tried calling Sam's hoping somebody was over there and would answer and thank the Lord somebody answered the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Emily ask "Are any of the pack members with you!?" I demanded making my way to the tree line "I need to talk to one of them **Now!** " I shouted, hearing the urgency in my voice she didn't argue or even question me, and I heard the phone being shuffled.

"Jared, here" he answered, "I need you to warn the other pack members" I said pushing past the forest trees "That red headed bitch is going to attack Charlie and Harry!" I told him, and I heard Jared's sharp intake of breath. "What?!" he demanded "How do you know that?" he asked, and I could hear moving in the background "It's a witch, thing just **Go!** " I yelled before hanging up.

I ran as fast as I could into the woods trying to find the spot I had seen the attack happen, I finally reached the spot only they weren't there. Looking around desperately I turned only to smack straight into someone's chest.

Looking up I saw it was Sam "What happened?" I asked breathlessly "Did you guys get to them? Are they okay?" I demanded. That's when I saw Sam's expression "Charlie's fine but…" Sam took a breath looking pained "Harry had a heart attack and he didn't make it" he said, and I felt myself start to shake. No… I couldn't even… Harry he was like my uncle and… I felt tears well up in my eyes, but before Sam could say anything more I turn on my heel and ran.

xxxxx

I trudged home feeling numb, Harry he was like… no he **was** my family he and Sue and oh god Seth and Leah I can't even imagine losing their dad. Walking slowly up the driveway I heard a truck engine, looking over I saw it was only Bella and Jacob. Continuing up the front steps I left them too talk.

Opening the door, I turned on the light only to hear a voice behind me "Bella?" the voice asked turning around I let out a scream. Seeing who or _what_ was standing before me, it was a short, small girl with pixie hair and pale skin her eyes were _different_ but there was no mistaking… it was another cold one.

I jumped back in surprise, pressing myself against the wall as the front door slammed open and Bella came rushing in. Bella's eyes quickly took in the room "Alice?!" Bella asked her eyes landing on the vampire before tackling said pixie into a tight hug.

"Bella?" the vampire apparently named Alice asked in confusion, glad she wasn't the only one confused. Bella pulled back shaking her head "I'm sorry ii-t's just, I can't believe you're here and…" Bella sputtered before being cut off by the pixie.

"Would you like to tell me how your alive?!" Alice asked looking shocked, but Bella didn't respond looking confused, okay again glad I'm not the only one confused… what am I _missing_ here?

"I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff" she explained "Why in the hell would you try to **kill** yourself?" she demanded but It was Bella's turn to cut her off. "I didn't try to kill myself, I was cliff diving…. for _fun_ " Bella said trying to explain as I peeled myself off the wall. Moving I couldn't help but give Bella an our you insane look? I wasn't the only one to give her said look.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked forward slowly making sure I stayed just behind Bella as she and Alice made their way into the living room. Watching Alice closely she turned around "Sorry for scaring you" she said sticking her hand out in greeting "I'm Alice Cullen" she said introducing herself.

I looked her over cautiously trying to get a read on her, Bella may trust the pixie but Bella's track record with vampires didn't help put me on ease. Finally, I accepted taking her cold hand in mine shaking it, trying not to come off uneasy. "Phoebe" I said simply before looking at Bella asking "Umm… why is a vampire in the house?" I questioned you'd think Bella would learn to stay clear of vampires not welcome them.

I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath before she turned to Bella "You **told** her?" Alice demanded, I looked over to see a shocked looking Bella. I tried not to smile yeah, you're not the only one who **knows** things "She didn't have too" I admitted.

"You're not the only supernatural being around here" I muttered shaking my head when the two of them looked over at me weird. I just sighed "Long story" I said, "I'll…um…leave you two to talk" I told the two taking a step back, I left the room and that's when everything went to hell.

xxxxxx

So, after I left Alice had a vision about her brother or Bella's ex boyfriend Edward, who after hearing the news about Bella and thinking she was dead, had decided to go off and kill himself. What a drama queen… and typical Bella she decided that she couldn't just leave Edward to his fate, so she took off with Alice.

Rushing off too I don't even know where too, trying to save the over dramatic vampire. But of course, to add insult to injury Jacob was present during the exchange and witnessed the whole scene.

So here I am now, not up and out trying to help man the flames that now constantly follow my life but at the hospital, waiting for my pain medication so I could finally leave the place and return home.

Okay yeah so after Bella rushed off and left, Jacob he well he didn't… um… handle the _situation_ all too _well_ and he ended up phasing, when I was standing right next to him trying to help calm him down, which _didn't_ work. I ended up being thrown across the yard, thankfully I was able to form a shield to help break my fall and helping put distance between me and the very angry wolf thank you magic.

But of course, being the first time, I had fought against a werewolf I wasn't expecting the "skill set" of the shapeshifter and being an angry one at that didn't help me. While I was luckily that I was able to defend myself, it was not before I ended up with a broken ankle and a mild concussion.

All things considered everything ended up alright, but I had a hard time convincing poor Embry of that fact. I thought he was going to end up have a heart attack and I felt even worse about Jake, he of course was blaming himself, but I didn't blame him none of _it_ was his fault.

Now I'm sitting in a wheelchair waiting while my dad talked to the doctor in very detail about my home care. With everything I wasn't sure weather to huff or sigh in annoyance, you get knocked out for a few days and people just won't stop hovering. I wasn't left alone by myself the entire time I was in the hospital, I wasn't complaining it was nice to know people care about you although after a few days I couldn't breath.

Finally, dad started wheeling me away out the door, but not before we where stopped by a smooth voice "Charlie what are you doing here?" a male voice asked, "Dr. Cullen" Charlie nodded in greeting "I'm taking my daughter home" Charlie replied, Wait…. Cullen? I thought trying to stay calm, just what I needed _great._

"I didn't know Bella was here? Oh, and please call me Carlisle" he inquired he was behind me, so I looked up and over my shoulder to see a pale man with blonde hair and golden eyes. "Not Bella" I piped up quietly as he looked down at me in surprise, guess when you mention a Swan in the hospital they automatically think Bella… well with a good reason.

"Phoebe Swan" I said calmly giving a slight wave trying not to move around too much, I was sore and a little on edge, but he smiled kindly at me. "Nice to finally meet you Phoebe, Bella has told us about you" he told me kindly and I just nodded my head, Bella was talking about me to a group of vampires? Just my luck.

xxxxx

When we arrived back home who was waiting for me? "Embry!" I called out as I got out of the car as he came over wrapping me in his arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked wrapping my arms around him "I miss you" he told me simply like it was the most obvious thing ever "I also missed seeing you **out** of the hospital" he said whispering into my ear and I smiled.

"Hey Embry" Charlie said coming up behind me, greeting Embry "You going to stay for dinner?" he asked, and Embry nodded slowly "If it's okay with you" he replied, "Of course you can, you're welcome over anytime" Charlie said waving him off as we all heading inside the house.

With Embry and I hanging in the kitchen grabbing a snack while Charlie waited on Bella and Edward. So yes, Bella had saved Edward and the two love birds got back together so… happy ending yeah right whatever _._

"Five on the dot is that kid trying to brown nose me or something?" I heard Charlie ask and I knew he was talking to Bella, so I tuned him out snuggling into Embry's chest. Humming in content when he wrapped his arms around me before I felt him stiffened "Why do you smell like _leech_?" he asked quietly I could tell he wasn't happy.

Sighing "I met Dr. Cullen, while we left the hospital today" I told him, going over my meeting with the latest Cullen. The pack wasn't too happy about the Cullen's being back and can't say I was to keen on them returning either, I even agreed with Embry when he said that it best if I stay away from the family. Which I agreed on, besides the Cullen's kind of freaked me out a bit.

Are conversation stopped when I heard Charlie mentioned Jacob's name and how he was going through a tough time "When you needed a friend Jake was there for you" Charlie told Bella as Embry and I walked into the room causing Bella to turn towards us.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home, how you feel?" Bella asked as Embry came up behind me, sliding his arm around my waist "I'm ok, I got some medication, so I'll be better soon" I told her as she peeked behind me toward Embry. "Good…. So, you and Embry are dating right?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly "Last time I checked" Bella huffed crossing her arms "boyfriends weren't aloud in the house" Bella said glaring toward Charlie.

"Last time I checked that rule didn't apply to me" I bite out "Because it's _**you**_ that keeps putting yourself in danger because of _**your**_ boyfriend" I interrupted defending Charlie "He _**doesn't**_ put me in danger!" Bella retorted oh _please_ "Yeah because all I've been hearing about is you running off with him only to get yourself **hurt**!" I snapped.

"Your one to talk!" she fired back "You got hurt because of _him_!" Bella spat pointing towards Embry. Hell, no she may know about the wolves, but she doesn't know a thing! Her boyfriend is made for killing people mine is made for protecting people, hell I'm a **witch** she thinks she knows all about the supernatural, but _she doesn't know_ a damn thing!

"Embry wasn't even with me when I got hurt" I told her calmly I was **so** _done_ with vampires today "You want to blame someone? Blame yourself because I wouldn't have been outside if you hadn't run off!" I yelled before storming upstairs, Embry hot on my heels.

xxxxx

I was sitting at the lunch table as Mike tried to help Jessica with her graduation speech with Angela and Eric adding in their two cents. "You have to embrace the clichés Jess" Mike told her after she shot down his idea "They're the bread and butter of all graduation speeches" he said.

"That's why you're **not** valedictorian" Angela piped in, _How,_ did Jessica become valedictorian again? I thought as I tuned them out as Edward and Bella approached the table before taking a seat. Bella assuring Jess her speech would be epic "Epic or change lives?" she replied _oh boy_ I thought before two more Cullen's joined the table and I felt myself on edge.

Over the days I had come to accept the Cullen family but mostly after Embry explained to me about them and the treaty and how they didn't drink human blood, which made sense I guess after all Bella would've been sucked dry long ago. But that still didn't mean completely trusted them.

l knew they could still be dangerous and one vampire that's dating your sister fine but with two more added to the table I may have been able to defend myself against an angry heart broken wolf but that was honestly a bit more of luck, and while I could hold my own against a wolf I wasn't planning on finding out if I could defend myself against a hungry vampire.

Not taking the chance I excused myself saying that I had some homework I needed to finish since it was due next class but not before hearing Alice mention something about a party, I sighed heading towards the library might as well read up on some magic.


	9. Chapter 9

I was standing outside the police station waiting for Charlie to finish with work when Bella and Edward showed up. Giving a slight nod toward Bella in greeting which she returned, after are argument we both just agreed it best that we'd stay out of each other's love life. But even though we reached an… _understanding_ there was still some tension between Bella and me.

Thankfully I was saved when I saw Charlie walking out of the station "Hey ready for dinner?" I asked, and he nodded before looking a bit hesitant. "It's still just the three of _us_ , right?" he asked noticing Bella and I weren't alone.

Charlie sparing a look at Edward that clearly said he wasn't one of the three he was talking about. "Yes of course I was just dropping off Bella" Edward replied taking the hint he started walking back to his car, but before he got in he looked towards Bella.

"Bella my parents wanted to remind you about the plane tickets" Edward said, and I couldn't help but raise and eyebrow. "What airplane ticket?" Charlie asked interrupting Bella's response, "For her birthday" Edward clarified.

"Around trip to visit Renee in Florida" he answered, "Thant's pretty generous" Charlie commented turning to look at Bella "It expires soon so you may want to use it" he explained "It could be your last chance to visit your mom before graduation" he added when it looked like Bella was about to declined.

I grinned at Charlie who seemed pleased with the idea of Bella and Edward spending time apart… _until_ he learned the catch. Edward would be going _with_ Bella using her extra plane ticket, and what was Charlie's response? "Super that makes me _really_ **happy.** "

Yeah, he wasn't happy about it and I couldn't help but chuckle as Charlie, Bella and I headed out to dinner.

xxxxx

I sighed in content from were I was laying beside Embry on my bed, cuddling into his side with my head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat, enjoying the feeling of his hands gently running through my hair. The house was silent with Embry and I since we were the only ones in the house, Charlie having left to drop off Bella at the airport before then heading back to work. So, it was just Embry and I… _**alone**_.

Humming I slowly lifted my head up meeting Embry's curious eyes I smiled before settling my chin on his chest. " _So_ …" I said slowly bringing my hand up drawing small circles onto his chest, really wishing that he wasn't wearing a shirt right now.

" _So_..." Embry copied my question raising an eyebrow and I smirked "We have the place **all** to _ourselves_ for the next, hmmm… _several hours_ " I hinted coyly, enjoying how his eyes darkened as he caught onto what I was _saying_ , hinting at.

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked in a low _suggestive_ voice, smiling slightly when I heard him swallow his breathing picking up. "Wwhat…ever you want to do" he finally spoke up playing with a strained of my brown hair before tucking it behind my ear.

Looking into his eyes I knew without a doubt that Embry loved me and without a doubt that I loved him, just as much if not **more** so, and that was a thought I didn't even think possible. My heart racing l leaned forward bringing my lips to his, kissing him with everything I had trying to convey all the love I felt for him.

He didn't hesitate to return my kiss with just as much passion and fever, I felt myself growing hot as things quickly grew **heated**. I moaned parting my lips when I felt Embry nibble at my bottom lip asking for access which I granted, all the while enjoying the incredible feeling of Embry's hands on me.

Tangling my hands through his hair I let out a gasp of surprise when suddenly I felt Embry shift, before he quickly moved slipping us over. Laying on my back I pulled him onto me as he pushed me down into the mattress laying on top of me, before moving his lips breaking our kiss to lay a trail of hot kisses down the curve of my neck.

I was panting when I reached my hands down to the bottom of his shirt before tugging it over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Bringing his lips back to mine in a heated kiss, my hands tracing over the outlines of his chest, never breaking our kiss.

We were both panting when Embry finally broke our kiss, stopping me when I made to rid myself of my shirt "Are you **sure** you want to do _this_?" he asked, hovering above me, looking me straight into my eye. I didn't hesitant I had never been **more** sure "Yes" I told him breathless "I've never been **more** sure of _anything_ " I told him, his thumb brushed lightly against my swollen lip.

"I **love** you Embry" I told him, kissing him with everything I had all the love I had for him, and I knew he was the same. "I love you Phoebe" he whispered back breathlessly, pulling back we both looked at each other with pure love and truth in both our eyes. I didn't think twice as I reached down pulling my shirt over my head, joining his clothing on the floor as we soon became one.

xxxxx

I took in a deep breath laying in Embry's arms, trying to get my breathing returning to normal while I rested my head against Embry's bare chest. Enjoying the sound of his racing heartbeat as I traced lazy patterns into his warm skin, all the while a small smile graced my face along with Embry's.

We both laid silent basking in the others after glow, listening to the others steady breathing fill the room when Embry lightly sighed. "We should probably put our clothes back on" Embry said whispering trying not to break the trance of the room.

"You know so Charlie doesn't come hone and **kill** me" he joked lightly, causing me to smile "I won't let Charlie _kill_ you" I told him leaning on my forearm before leaning forward pecking his lips.

"After all I know a few _tricks_ " I told him winking smugly, tracing his lips gently with my fingertip. Smiling when he chuckled, grabbing my hand that rested on his cheek bringing it towards his lips kissing my knuckles gently.

xxxxx

Everything was moving at lightning speed as I watched, turning around I was standing in the middle of the woods looking around when a flash of red sped pass me. It was all moving too fast, stopping I took a calming breath focusing all my energy as I watched in amazement as everything slowed down around me everything suddenly changed.

Things started moving in slow motion as I watched the red blur turning into Victoria, she was coming I knew that much I could tell. It was a warning I knew what my dream was trying to tell me, but still I didn't know _when_?

I thought desperately trying to find the answer, when I felt a burning pain run through me and I bolted up awake. I tried to drag air into my lungs as Embry came rushing into the room clearly sensing my distress or maybe I had screamed, I don't know.

"What the **hell?!** I heard him yell but I wasn't even listening I was looking at my arm and what was carved into it, scratched into my skin it was written _'tomorrow night at seven she will come'_ guess I got my answer I thought blankly as I watched the message slowly fade away.


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope you have a good reason for calling this meeting, Embry" Sam said from were we sat around the table at La Push, currently having a meeting with the pack and the elders.

"I do!" Embry said, "Phoebe had a dream and..." he began to say, "The ones that predict the future?" I heard Sue asked, I looked over towards her, before nodding simply.

Before biting my lip "But this one was… _different_ " I said looking up noticing everyone in the room sitting up a little straighter upon hearing what I just told them.

"Different… _how_?" Billy asked calmly, causing Embry who was already on edge with me getting hurt, snapped. "HOW?" he demanded starting to shake "It Scratched a Message onto Her Arm!" Embry shouted in distress starting to shake slightly.

I quickly put my hand on his arm calming him, reminding him that I was okay. "Oh dear, are you okay?" Sue asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine" I said lightly rubbing my arm slightly" But my dreams…. They have never given me a _date_ or a _message_ before" I said furrowing my eyebrow trying to think about what had happened to cause _this_. "I was wondering about the time…" I admitted trying to put pieces together "Then the answer appeared scratched on my arm."

I told the group slowly still rubbing at my arm, the words may have disappeared, but my arm was still left sore.

"What was your dream about?" Jared asked, "Victoria" I said looking at the group "She's coming back **tonight** at 7:00pm" I said, listening to the pack erupt in loud noise, before the room quickly fell quiet with Sam raising his hand silencing the room "Where?" Sam's voice asked.

xxxxx

So, that's how the meeting went… everyone was trying to get more details about my dream but other then knowing that Victoria was coming and when I didn't have any other insight into the situation, it was very frustrating.

Especially since I don't know why my dreams had changed maybe it was because this time the situation was different _dire_ or maybe it was because my magic was shifting or changing as I became more comfortable with my magic unlocking something that made my magic more powerful like a piece had finally fit the finished puzzle.

I sighed to myself before fluffing my bed pillows before laying back down on my bed I wasn't feeling to well after my magical drain I had skipped school to regain my energy, but I wasn't resting, I was waiting for Embry to come and tell me about what happened with Victoria.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was awake when I heard my bedroom window open. "Hey" I smiled at Embry as he climbed through the window, "Hey Phebes" he smiled back at me before coming over to my bed, kissing my forehead before taking a seat on the bed.

"So, what happened with Victoria?" I asked when he just sat there not saying anything causing him chuckle "Impatient much?" he teased before his face turned serious "We found her, but we didn't catch her" he sighed disappointedly Wait What? I felt my jaw drop.

"How?" I stuttered he sighed before explaining the chase with Victoria and how the Cullen's where there chasing her and what had happened between Emmett and Paul caused the red head to escape.

Embry 

I didn't want to leave her alone especially with Victoria on the lose and her not being able to protect herself because of her energy drain so I brought her over to Emily's where she was currently asleep on the couch.

I couldn't stop watching her not because she wasn't beautiful when she slept, she was but because I was worried she'd wake up screaming again, I was so scared when I heard her screaming thrashing inn her sleep I was even more terrified when I saw what was scratched onto her arm.

I hated that her magic had done that to her, and why all the sudden was this happening to her now? Billy theorised it was an indication of her unlocking her soul and heart and finally becoming one with her magic and accepting fate or some holy Yoda crap. I was pulled out of my musings when Jake and Bella appeared in the front yard the guys and I ran out to greet them the only way we could of course.

"Glad you're here Bella maybe now we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monolog" I mocked "I wish Bella would call" Paul teased "Maybe I should call Bella" Jared teased adding in "Maybe I should call Bella and hang up" Quill finished as we all laughed.

"Alright you can shut up now" Jake said grinning, but I could tell the smile was a little forced. But we all sobered up when Leah came walking out and not wanting to deal that or with her I left to go check on Phoebe.

Later I was in the kitchen with the rest of the pack talking and laughing while we stuffed our faces, but the happy vibe was ended when Phoebe let out a scream, I rushed out of the kitchen to where Phoebe was waking up clutching her arm to her chest.

"Hey, it's okay" I told her trying to calm her as I went over and gently took her arm reveling another message scratched on her arm damn "Vampire Riley Biers is in my residents right now" I read the message out loud.

"Charlie..." Phoebe said weakly before her eyes shut closed, panicking slightly I took her into my arms checking her pulse and sighing in relief when she was just passed out from a magic drain. "Everyone to the Swan House Now! Embry, you stay with Phoebe!" Sam ordered, and nobody argued as they bolted out the door into the night.

Riley

I was in the _girls'_ room picking out a red sweater from her drawer before I walked over to her desk skimming my fingers over the bed spread as I went. Coming to her desk I picked up her jacket, that rested on the table before taking a smell of both articles of clothing's and tucking them into my jacket.

Before I strolled down the hall to the _other_ girls' room, curious and the door slightly opened I moved my hand to push back the door to enter the room only to jumping back in pain.

My hand was cracked pain surging through my entire body. **'What the hell?!'** I thought shocked looking at my hand as I began to fix itself, I made to move to see what the _hell happened_ what had caused this when I was interrupted by soft snore coming from downstairs.

Forgetting the strange room, I moved downstairs to find the girls' father asleep on the couch I knelt moving my face closer towards his when I hear the door. Speeding outside into the forest when I heard a dangerous growl before I took off running towards the cliffs diving into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

I was leaning slightly into Embry side as he helped me up the stairs and into my room I was a little weakened after what had happened at Emily's, but I was just glad to be back home. "Hey, Phebes, feeling any better?" dad asked as he leaned on the bottom stair railing as I slowly made my way up the stairs with the help of Embry.

"A little..." I replied causing Embry to snort resulting in me to punching his shoulder to shut him up. "I'm just going to lay down for a bit" I told dad and he nodded in agreement "Yeah you look awful you should really rest Phebes" Charlie said "Gee _thanks_ dad" I said sarcastically causing Embry to stiffen a laugh before sobering up after I shot him a glare "Come on, I'll tuck you in" Embry said before gently pulling me up the stairs.

We finally reached the hallway only to be met by Bella and Edward. The two were having a hushed conversation that quickly ended when they turned their attention to us when they heard Embry and I in the hallway by the look on their faces they clearly had something to say.

xxxxx

"How come the vampire didn't take anything of Phoebes?" Bella asked confused looking between me and her room as our conversation about the vampire intruded continued. I felt a smile grow on my face the leech didn't enter my room? That means my spell had worked!

"The wet dog stench probably derailed him" Edward muttered causing my smile to fade as I glared at him. Vampires they think they knew everything as proof Edward felt the need to warn us about the vampire break in. Not knowing the pack already _knew_ about the situation not like they warned us before all this mess started with which would have been a nice heads up.

So now the four of us were currently going over a recap of what had happened which I really didn't want to be doing right now I was tired and just wanted to rest but clearly that wasn't happening anytime soon. "Why don't you try?" Embry asked pulling me closer "To see why he didn't enter her room?" he asked.

I tried not to smile as Edward raised an eyebrow before nodding heading towards the door opening it about to enter when he jumped back hissing in pain clutching his cracked hand. "What happened?" Bella demanded concerned as she rushed over to comfort her boyfriend "So that's how that spell works" Embry grinned at me wrapping his arm around my waist before giving me a slight squeeze "Spell?" both Bella and Edward questioned as their heads snapped towards us.

"H-how… what do you mean spell?" Bella asked clearly shocked I sighed guess there's no way out of this conversation "I'm… a witch" I told the shocked couple. Just like with the pack I had debated about who I should tell about my magic.

I didn't _really_ want Bella to be one of the people who knew about me but as all the chaos with her and the vampires started, I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before my supernatural statues came out. Even though me and Bella weren't close she was still Charlie's daughter… family and if I could help protect her I would do it… so guess the secrets out.

"How is that possible?" Edward asked skeptical I just raised and eyebrow this guy 'Really?' I though "You're a vampire who has a treaty with shape shifting wolves and your asking me how magic is possible" I asked smirking slightly when I saw him shuffle uncomfortably. "But no… that can't be" Bella stuttered before crossing her arms before her face grew in determination

"Prove it" she said. Really? how is it she can believe in vampires and werewolves but not witches and magic? I sighed "She doesn't have to prove anything to you" Embry growled out protectively I rested my hand on his arms calming him down, let's just get this over with I turned my hand, palm facing upward before I whispered "Ignis" a small ball of reddish orange fire appeared in my hand before I let it slowly die out, smirking at their jaw dropped expressions.

xxxxx

The next day came, and I took in a deep breath before I slowly let it out slowly the night before had been… very _tiring_ to say the least, after my show of magic I was bombard with shock and a thousand questions in which I tried my best to answer. Even though I told Bella and Edward about my magic I wasn't going into details until I knew the _leeches_ could be trusted.

My request was settled upon rather forcefully after Embry who was already slightly on edge, saw me start to falter on my legs with even doing a small bout of magic after my magic drain had me needing rest and the conversation was abruptly ended as Embry picked me up and carried me off to bed.

But now here I was not in bed but rubbing my temples trying to prevent a headache as I watched Jake and Edward fight. Jake had come over the next day to check up on the house after the vampire break in making sure everything was still okay, only for Jake and Edward to start fighting about the vampire situation and who and how it should be handled.

" _Men_ " I thought bitterly as I rested my head against Embry's shoulder while he held me in his arms kissing my forehead trying to relax me, one stress free day is that so much to ask? " **Stop**!" Bella shouted finally interrupting and breaking through the argument between the wolf and the vampire.

"I'm tired of this…" she said going to stand between the two who were glaring at each other, you and me both. From now on I'm Switzerland" she told them. "Switzerland?" I mouthed to Embry who just shook his head are confusion was quickly put on hold when Jake started shaking slightly.

"Jacob man that's enough!" Embry said as he guided me away from the shaking Jake, after all we didn't want a repeat of my last encounter with an angry wolf. I wince slightly as I rubbed the faint scars that rested on my forearm as Embry walked over and dragged a shaking Jacob off into the woods. Saying they need to inform Sam of the situation effectively putting an end to the confrontation, for now.

I couldn't help but recall back on the whole _situation_ that night as I laid in bed with Embry, happy he was staying the night. Thankfully Charlie didn't mind if Embry stayed the night of course only if the door was opened and there was " **No** _**funny business**_ " He told us pointily making me turn slightly red, but we both agreed to his terms there were perks to having your father like your boyfriend.

"Our lives are _very_ _interesting_ , aren't they" I asked as we cuddled together "Definitely _**never**_ boring" Embry agreed chuckling as he played with my hair and before long we both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"I promise to visit soon Ms. Cal-Polly" I corrected when Embry's mom gave me a point look before she hugged me "Thank you for telling me the truth" she whispered into my ear before she pulled back smiling as she waved us goodbye.

Even though I had met Ms. Call before Embry had insisted that we stop by his house before heading over to the bonfire to _officially_ met his mother as his girlfriend. I was nervous of course after all meeting your boyfriends mother was big but I had nothing to worry about, Ms. Call was just as kind and caring as I last remembered. She was absolutely thrilled that Embry and I were finally a couple.

"No problem" I told her bidding her goodbye before Embry and I headed down the driveway. Once the house was out of sight Embry gathered me up in his arms before spinning me around in circles causing me to squeal "How is it my mom and I have been fighting for **weeks** and yet a few words from you and it's all over?" Embry asked me in awe causing me just grinned.

While everything was going great with Embry and I the relationship between him and his mother wasn't going as great. It mostly had to do with the fact that Embry who was a wolf now couldn't tell his mom anything about the pack, so when Embry started "changing" and hanging around the "cult" or when he started sneaking out for patrol his mother assumed he was doing drugs and was up to no good which, was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Because I'm _smarter_ then you" I told him smugly chuckling when his eyes narrowed slightly and before I could stop him he had my arms pinned to my side as he began to tickle me "Em…. stop!" I managed to spit out between our laughter "I'm sorry!" I finally shouted, "That's better" he said stopping before he pulled me forward kissing my lips.

I was about to wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted by Paul and Quill's _wolf whistle_ causing us to break apart as the two approached us, all the while sporting stupid grins on their faces. "So, taking the meet with Embry's mom went _well_?" Quill asked as they joined us in headed down to the bonfire "Of course, it did how could it not? I'm very lovable" I said with a fake pout causing the three to laugh as Embry swung his arm around my shoulders to bring me closer.

"Mom loved Phoebe, she even fixed things between my mom and I" the guys looked a little shocked "Really?" Paul asked I just nodded "I told her Embry was sneaking out to do a neighbourhood watch with you guys" I said as we neared the beach.

"I told her all the _good_ the watch did and how they helped me when I was attacked by a wild animal" I told them showing the scars that rested on my forearm from were I had an encounter with an very angry shapeshifting wolf.

I tried not to look smug when I saw how impress they looked "That's actual a really smart idea" Quill said nodding "It's not even really a lie" he said, "It's a good cover story" Paul added as we reached the bonfire before the four of us parted ways.

Quill heading off to go and find food and Paul heading off to find Sam and tell him of my clever story idea. "It pays to be a genius" I couldn't help but think as me and Embry took a seat around the fire.

xxxxx

I was sitting on Embry's lap laughing as he kissed my face and played with my hair as we waited for the bonfire to begin. I giggled as he playfully nipped at my ear before planting a kiss on my lips, I smiled returning the kiss only for us to break apart when someone ran pass me stepping on my foot.

"Ow Seth!" I muttered rubbing my foot. "Sorry Phoebe" he said over his shoulder before running over to Jake and…. Bella "What is she doing here?" I whispered, "Jake invited her" Leah said as she took a seat beside us "Thinks learning the tribes' stories will be good for little Miss Fangs" she scoffed, and I couldn't help but bite my lip as everyone took their seats around the fire as Billy began to tell the tale of the third wife.

xxxxx

I woke up the next morning yawning as I came too, wake up before looking around the room in confusion this wasn't my bedroom. I panicked slightly before I heard a familiar sound of someone snoring I smiled when I rolled over to see Embry opening his eyes from his slumber.

I leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back "Good morning" I said grinning when he gave me a lazy morning smile. "Morning" he said I took a breath "So..." I said looking around the room "Your bedroom?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Don't worry Charlie knows where you are, after you fell asleep at the bonfire I called him. I told him I was bringing you back to my place to sleep since it was closer, and I didn't want to risk waking you" I couldn't help but smile slightly he's so sweet.

I leaned forward to kiss his cheek before I moved to kiss the other cheek as Embry moved his head to capture his lips with mine in another " _good morning"_ kiss. A good morning kiss it was as I moaned slightly when I felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I was about to comply when a voice called from downstairs "Breakfast you two!" Ms. Call shouted, "Shoot! I forgot about Ms. Call" I thought "Well guess it's safe to say she knows where I am too" before I rolled off Embry who gave me a quick kiss before dragging me out of the bed and toward the smell of food. "At least I don't have to sneak out" I thought as my stomach rumbled slightly after all those pancakes smell delicious.

xxxxx

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Polly" I said to Ms. Call as the three of us sat around the table eating breakfast. "It's no trouble dear" she said smiling before taking a sip of her coffee "If you like I have some old clothes you can borrow to change into" I nodded in agreement.

Moving to help her clean up the kitchen while Embry cleaning up the last of the pancakes. "Boys and their food" I thought to myself rolling my eyes as Ms. Call disappeared to find me some clothes "After you get changed I'll walk you back home" Embry said with a mouth full of food.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't talk with food in your mouth your going to choke on butter and syrup" I told him in mock seriousness, he responded by sticking his tongue out at me causing us both to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

I clapped along with the crowd of people in the assembly as the graduation ceremony finally concluded with the last diploma being handed out. Stretching my muscles slightly I got up and went over to stand next to Charlie as the two of us waited on Bella, who of course was talking with the vampires before she finally made her way over towards us where Charlie and I stood waiting for her.

With of course, the Cullen clan trailing behind her, I couldn't help but shake my head slightly it wasn't surprising, sighing I forced a neutral expression on my face as I listened to the group exchange its congratulations and greetings. "Hello Phoebe" I turned looking up at the head vampire "How areyou feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked, and I smiled politely knowing what he was referring too. "All healed" I told him simply gesturing to my right forearm.

"A few scars" I admitted "But that's to be expected" I told him with a small shrug to which he nodded looking thoughtful before saying he was glad I was recovering. I give him a kind smile, I could tell he was genuine and I couldn't help but look back on each member of their little family. All the Cullen's seemed to be genuinely "good people" maybe the vampires weren't so bad.

My opinion was quickly changed "You're coming over tonight, right?" Alice suddenly asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts and I tried to keep a smile on my face while at the same time trying not to grimace. I knew what she was talking about, how could I not?

It was all _anyone_ was talking about; the graduation party being hosted at the exclusive Cullen family home. "I'm not a graduate" I told her gently shaking my head slightly trying to make an excuse as to why I wouldn't be attending, like Charlie the Swan family isn't one for parties it's one of the few things me and Bella have in common, I wonder how she got roped into going?

"That doesn't matter" Alice insisted bouncing slightly on her feet "You should come" she said, "It'll be fun" she said beaming up at me and I tried not to grin at her bubbly enthusiasm. I smiled about to respectively decline her offer, but Charlie beat me to it.

"You should go Phoebe" he said, and I tried not to groan never have I so much wanted to hit my head against a wall. "It'll be good, go have some fun" Charlie said, and I tried not to facepalm " _Great_ " I mumbled out trying not to glare at Charlie or seem unhappy. "Thanks a bunch dad" I thought bitterly as Bella shot me a small apologetic smile which sadly didn't make me feel any better.

xxxxx

I glanced around the Cullen's party which was in full swing with loud music playing and people dancing around but I was feeling a bit uneasy, not just because I was in the vampire's house but because I felt so out of place as I just _waited_ for a respective time in which I could finally leave.

But time was slow moving I turned back to the clock that slowly ticked by, tuning everything out I stared at the clock willing its hands to move forward, but I knew it was no use.

I sighed giving up, I had too much on my mind to concentrate on trying to get the clock hands to move forward faster but it was a lost cause magic couldn't speed up time, so I was stuck here. What was on my mind you ask? Well first the obvious a killer vampire was on the loose and second Embry was going to lose it if he found out I was at the "Cullen's Lair." Okay maybe that's not as bad as a killer bloodsucker on the loose but an over protective wolf can be just as bad, especially when you're their mate.

I took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly trying to calm myself, I'm over thinking but there was another reason I didn't want to be here at the party. My magic I could be at home practicing, ever since the vampire break in, I've been more focused on my magic and the results have been _very_ good.

I sighed before turning on my heel heading towards somewhere hopefully a little less crowded, but I had no such luck as I suddenly felt someone grab my arm. I turned to glare at the random guy who was dragging me towards the dance floor "Come on dance with me babe" he said as I tried to pull my arm free from his hold.

But his grip just tightened around my arm and I felt my glare deepen "In your dreams" I muttered not in the mood for such things, but he didn't listen as he continued to pull me forward.

Huffing I felt my temper shorten before an idea quickly formed in my head, concentrated I began focusing on the feeling of heat. The thought of a fire burning passed through my mind as I saw his hand start to redden.

Causing him to yelp in pain before quickly dropping my hand. Causing me to smirk in satisfaction before walking away, glad that I had the element on fire magic down.


	14. Chapter 14

I tried not groan in annoyance making my way pass a group of rowdy party goers, trying to make my way over to the corner table to get a drink, only to smack straight into someone's chest.

"Sorry" I muttered sheepishly looking up to the person I had run into, only to meet a familiar pair of warm brown eyes "Phoebe?!" … oh _crap_.

"Hey Embry" I mumbled looking up and over at him before quickly glancing over his shoulder, spotting Quill standing little ways away. "What are you doing _here_?" Embry demanded, and I sighed.

"The Cullen's invited me, I couldn't say no" I told him "Especially since Charlie accept their invitation on my behalf" I shrugged looking over at the two wolves.

"What are you guys doing _here_? I questioned them, Quill was the one who answered, "Jake wanted to come, and we couldn't let him come alone" he said pointing over his shoulder towards Jake.

Jacob was currently standing by the staircase talking to Bella, looking over at the two I couldn't tell if their conversation was going well or not.

"Phoebe you should have called me" Embry said, as I turned back to look at him "You shouldn't be here _**alone**_ " he stressed, and I tried not to sigh seeing the concern in his eyes. "Embry, I'm fine" I told him gently resting my hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Quickly glancing over my shoulder, I made sure nobody was eavesdropping on us "Everything's great in fact I have something to tell you guys" I whispered. Before giving them both a reassuring smile, so they knew what I was about to tell them wasn't something bad.

xxxxx

"Wait so the guy _grabbed_ you?!" Embry demanded angrily, and I tried not to roll my eyes, of course that's the part Embry was focused on. I hit his shoulder "Will you _focus_ " I huffed "I burned a guy just by thinking about it!" I said trying to get them to see the big picture.

"Okay so… other then making sure **never** to piss you off…" Quill said trailing off and I rolled my eyes, huffing. "It _means_ I didn't use a spell for my magic!" I exclaimed "Element magic is hard to do especially with fire magic" I explained.

"So, the fact that you could preform magic without a spell is… a good thing?" Embry asked, and I smiled "It's very good it means all of my practice has helped my magic… forming it" I said beaming.

"Being able to do wordless magic is a sign of a powerful witch, not only that I've been able to do magic for longer periods of time without having it draining me" I said happily, pleased with my new found magical skills.

"That's great Phebes" Embry said smiling wrapping his arm around me, kissing my forehead before turning serious.

"Just make sure you're careful about what you think, alright?" he said, and I smiled trying not to snort when Quill nodded his head feverishly in agreement.

I rolled my eyes giving the two a mock salute as Jacob came rushing over towards us "Guys come on" Jacob said urgently, "The blood sucker had a vision" he informed the three of us.

I didn't blink or hesitation I followed after Jacob up the stairs right behind Quill and Embry, to the second floor entering a party goer free room. Stopping to pause I took a quick glance over at the other occupants in the room, knowing nothing good was about to happen.

I was right "They'll be here in four days" Alice said, and Carlisle sighed looking concerned "This could turn into a blood bath" he said. "Who's behind it?" Edward asked, listening to them talk I slowly felt something _click_ "I didn't see anyone-…" Alice stared to say but I cut her off.

"Its Riley Biers" I said, and all eyes turned to me "He's a local he's been missing for a year, he's the one who broke into our house" I told the group. "How did you know that?" Edward inquired, and I shrugged crossing my arms "It's a witch thing" I told him simply.

Edward sighed "Riley didn't start this" he said, and Alice piped in "Well whoever did is staying out of the action" she said. "They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions" Carlisle said before Jasper cut in "Either way an army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town" Jasper said, and I felt myself freeze… wait army?!

"Hold up, what damn army?!" Jacob demanded, and I felt myself nodding agreeing with Jacob's sentiments "Newborns" Carlisle said simply "Are kind."

"What are they after?" Embry asked, and I looked toward Alice since she seemed to have the answers "They were passing around Bella's scent" she said sparing a glance at Bella "A red blouse."

A _red…_ blouse?! I paled upon hearing that starting to feel slightly sick, but of course it just **had** to be the red blouse my red blouse. The one that I had lent her, I groaned the _luck_ the Swan family members had.

Resting my hand on my forehead I spoke up "They aren't just coming for Bella" I said letting the room know that it wasn't just Bella's scent that was being passed around. At the news of the blouse being mine, I immediately felt Embry stiffed beside me.

"So, wait they're coming after Bella and Phoebe?" Jacob demanded, as Embry snuck his arm around my waist. "What the hell does this mean? he demanded.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost" Carlisle said gravely and I sighed leaning into Embry's chest I watched as Jacob gave a quick glance over towards Embry and Quill who gave a slight nod.

"Okay" Jacob said "We're in" he said, and I took in a deep breath…. oh boy.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking towards the meeting point I stood next to Embry in his wolf form, my hands tangled in his fur trying not to snort when a sudden realization struck me. Wow I hummed "My boyfriend has fur… that's something" I thought smiling as I ran my fingers over and behind the wolf's ears, smiling when his wolf chest rumbled in a pleased sound.

But sadly, our moment was cut short when wolf Sam growled, letting us know to pay attention as he led us towards the field. Moving forward I tried not to grin when I caught Embry rolling his big wolf eyes as we entered the field spotting the Cullen's.

Each of the Cullen's were standing in the field waiting for us, I stopped next to Embry the wolves stopping by the tree line. "They don't trust us enough not to be in their human forms" I heard Edward tell everyone, informing them as to why the pack was still in wolf form.

I tried not to snort at what Edward said…. Something about the _trust_ comment...

Flashback

" _Phoebe you're not coming with us, it's too dangerous!" Embry argued, and I bit my lip trying to stop myself from screaming in frustration. All the while feeling each pack members eyes go back and forth between Embry and I as they watched our argument heat up._

" _Why?" I questioned "Because I'm a girl!" I argued growing tired of this pointless conversation "Leah's going, and I am_ _ **Not**_ _just some mere defenceless human" I exclaimed "I'm not Bella for gods… I can make fire appear out of my hands for goodness sake!" I yelled throwing my hands up in exasperation._

" _It's not because you're a girl" Embry said, completely ignoring my point "It's because it's dangerous and you're not strong enough to take down a vampire!"_

 _Oh, but I could take down a wolf! I snapped having enough and that's when I lost it clenching my fist tight I felt my energy shoot through me and out into the room, causing the glass windows in the room to break, the shards falling onto the floor with a loud crashing sound._

" _ENOUGH!" Sam shouted his alpha voice ordering calm in the room, I took in a deep breath to relax myself calming down and the room stilled._

" _Why can't Phoebe come again? Seth asked causing Embry to glare at him "She's more bad ass then any of us!" Seth exclaimed, and I smiled lightly at his comment before focusing back onto my energy and muttering a single word._

" _Reparius" and at that word the broken glass steadily rose into the air hovering, before sliding back into their corrective places back onto the windows frame, like a puzzle piece the broken glass now completely fixed._

" _Damn" Paul muttered looking around at the fixed glass looking impressed, I just rolled my eyes crossing my arms. I maybe able to do magic without a spell but using a spell just makes things easier to complete the tasks but that's besides the point._

 _I raised my eyebrow at Embry "I think you can_ _ **see**_ _that I'm more then capable of taking care of or defending myself" I tried calm reasoning, but Embry wasn't having any of it. "You're my imprint and you're not coming" he said, and I froze "Excuse me?" I demanded._

 _Embry sighed rubbing his face tiredly "Phoebe you know I didn't mean it like that" he said, and I scoffed "No, I don't know!" I snapped getting pissed. "What?! Just because I'm your imprint you have some control over me?" I huffed angrily growing more and more irritated._

" _No, I meant because you're my imprint, that it's my job to protect you!" he snapped "Letting you walk into a field full of blood suckers is not protecting you!" he growled out and I let out a sound of frustration at the stubborn wolf before moving to brush past him._

 _I felt my magic heighten as I moved passed Embry who made to stop me from leaving by grab my arm, "Don't touch me" I warned jumping back but it was to late. He let out a painfully hiss, clutching at his hand which was now red, blistered and… burned_.

Flashback Ends

"Will you translate?" I heard Carlisle ask snapping me out of my most recent memory and back onto the training field. I saw Edward nod as Carlisle stepped forward welcoming the pack before turning it over to Jasper who apparently had some experience with newborns.

I straightened up looking over at the pack as they moved their heads "They want to know how newborns are different from us" Edward translated, and I listened intently wondering about the differences as well. "They're a great deal stronger than us because of their human blood that still lingers in their tissue" Carlisle said, and Jasper nodded taking over.

"Our kind is never more powerful than in our first several months of our lives" Jasper said, "That's why they were created, a newborn army doesn't need thousands of soldiers like a human army." He said looking us over "Now the two most important things to remember is one Never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you **instantly.** "

Jasper stated very matter of fact like a military general preparing for battle as he looked between his family and the pack. "Second and most important is never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and **You. Will. Lose**." He said seriously before turning around calling on his brother Emmett.

I watched intently as Jasper and Emmett faced each other ready for a show down as Jasper moved into a fighting position, looking over at his bear sized of a brother. "Don't hold back" he mocked, and I felt my eyebrows rise slightly at their banter.

Watching Emmett smirked "Not in my nature" he replied before taking off at full speed toward his brother, watching in slight amazement at the fight before me began.

I watched Emmett charged Jasper full force moving to push him backwards, but Jasper somehow kept his footing and managed hold back Emmett before throwing him across the field. Although the sudden assault didn't even seem to phase Emmett as he landed on his feet before racing back toward Jasper trying to take a swing at him.

But Jasper didn't even blink quickly dodging his brothers punches before moving to throw Emmett onto the ground sounding with a thud ending the fight.

"Never lose focus" Jasper said looking over at Emmett before shaking his head, turning away he went over toward Carlisle and Edward who were now joined up ready to begin.

I watched intently with the rest of the group eager to see how this match would play out, Edward quickly moved running over towards Carlisle making to tackle the Dr. but Carlisle quickly moved and slide across the ground dodging Edward.

But Edward wasn't detoured as he quickly jumped over the Dr. before quickly spinning around as Carlisle got up, running towards each other tackling the other in some sort of wrestling match before Edward got the upper hand and managed to pin Carlisle to the ground.

Taking his apparent victory, Edward stood up and looked at Jasper who was watching the fight before walking over towards the two. "One more thing" he said as Carlisle quickly broke free and in turn got up tackling Edward to the ground.

"Never turn your back on your enemy" he said rolling his eyes and I bit my lip, watching the rest of the Cullen's get paired up and began to practice their fighting skills.

With each fight I watched my eyes glued to the scene before me, taking in each movement and each lunge I watched my eyes moving along with the scene and I felt the pack do the same as Alice and Jasper squared off.

Their fight was far more interesting to watch with Alice matching each of Jasper's moves and in turn countering the same. The fight was finally decided when Alice managed to dodge Jasper again before spinning and quickly disappearing.

Only to re appear by jumping on Jasper's back before giving him a quick kiss dismounting off his back and it was safe to say that the match had been won.

Watching the fight end, I barley had time to notice wolf Jacob walk up and over towards Bella and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two. I was too far away to hear what was being said but could see and what I did see was Jake ducking his head down at Bella.

To which she just smiled and consented by petting him on his large wolf head and I _tried_ not to roll my eyes at the two of them, what a pair. Honestly, I didn't even know anymore with those two on _what_ was going on or what _was_ happening, I just shook my head it was like trying to figure out a circle.

I came back too when I suddenly felt Embry stiffen beside me, I looked back and over only to see Edward approaching the two of them. So, the circle turns back into a triangle, I sighed placing my hand on Embry's side and slowly moving my fingers back and forth, to relax him.

Smiling slightly, I felt him relax at my touch with a silent purr and I lightly began to hum completely in a content of peace. Not even paying attention to my mind as it started wander off and to where "Do you think that will work?" Edward suddenly asked out loud making me jump and breaking me out of my mind and back towards my thoughts. The thoughts that clearly Edward had seen.


	16. Chapter 16

I felt my eyes narrow as Embry let out a protective growl from beside me, all eyes now turning towards me. "You read my mind?!" I snapped crossing my arms to my chest in a huff, talk about privacy.

Edward had at _least_ the good graces to seem apologetic "Yes, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" he said, and I just rolled my eyes.

Guess I need to work some more on my occlumency shields later but getting back to his question I answered. "It _might_?" I said. Figuring I could just work on my mind shields later, Edward _reading_ my mind was the least of our problems right now.

I sighed as he looked intently "I just don't know if it could or even would work on vampires" I finished, taking in a breath and bringing myself back into the memory that Edward had "seen."

Flashback

 _I stood in complete shock… what had I just done? But looking at Embry's burned hand… I knew exactly what_ _ **I**_ _had done, looking at Embry I couldn't help but feel immensely guilty._

 _As I saw the look of surprise across his face as he clutched at his burned hand bringing it to his chest, looking completely shocked._

" _Embry" I said slowly "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too..." I tried to explain myself, but I just felt sick at what I had done._

 _Even if it_ _was_ _an accident I had hurt_ _ **my**_ _Embry and... he must... "Why isn't my hand healing?" I heard Embry ask breaking me out of my thoughts._

 _I looked at him confused, he didn't even sound or even look angry, which just made me feel even worst but instead he was… curious?_

 _But he wasn't the only one "Yeah are super healing should have taken care of his injury by now"_ I heard Sam question _as he looked over at his pack's member injury completely baffled by it with the rest of the room._

 _But I didn't know what to say and I didn't dare look anywhere else, my eyes were glued on my imprints injured hand, not knowing what to feel I just let out a nervous chuckle._

" _Well you know… magic does have its own... um... way" I admitted sheepishly as I slowly began to approach Embry._

 _Moving forward carefully I made to reach over for Embry's hand, afraid that he would pull away from me… but thankfully he didn't._

 _Carefully moving his palm to face upward I slowly moved my hand across his palm before placing my hand on and over his._

 _Taking a calming breath, I focused only on using my own calming energies as I felt it gently start to surround our joined hands, focusing on a single point…. Healing._

 _With that single thought I watched in amazement and relief as the red angry burns that had marked Embry's skin slowly began to shrink away in size before finally fading away, his hand now completely healed._

Flashback Ends

I was brought out of my memories by the questioning voice of Jasper, who was asking on about what Edward and I were "talking" about.

"My powers…" I sighed answering Jasper's question biting my lip when I saw him raise an eyebrow to continue. Rolling my eyes, I quickly mulled things over in my head before giving a slight nod, to Edward letting him know it was okay to share what he had seen.

Edward nodded back gratefully, probably glad I didn't burn him before he continued with the recall of my sprout of some mistaken fire magic. "There was an incident…." he began.

"Phoebe ended up using some of her powers on one of the wolves" Edward said giving a quick nod towards the wolves.

"Her magic caused the wolves quick healing not to set in, so the thinking is that it may also have the same affect on vampires" Edward explained.

"Really?" Jasper asked intrigued, I could already hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Because if that's true, then it could really help give us an advantaged against the newborns" Jasper said very much interested in this new development.

The pack however didn't seem to be sharing in on the same excitement, growling and snapping in protest to which Edward translated.

My hunch on why they weren't too happy was confirmed by Edward "They don't like the idea of Phoebe being on the field when the fighting happens" He said, and I tried not to huff in annoyance at the packs over protectiveness.

Because after all they _did_ have a point, I didn't even know if my magic _could_ affect a vampire, but if I did then I **was** going to help with this battle. Even if it didn't involve combat after all the power of a witch isn't a limited thing.

Magic has its ways and so do I but first things first…

"Alright" I tried "Everyone calm down a second" I said giving point looks to the wolves and to especially my wolf.

"Okay wait a second everyone" I said trying my best to break through the now growing feelings within the field training and bring back things into focus.

"Nobody need to get ahead of ourselves" I said "We don't even know if my magic will work against a vampire" I pointed out sighing.

After all I had never used my magic against a creature of the supernatural, a shape-shifting wolf… yes but a super made leech?

"Well, then…" Edward said, "Let's give it a try."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help asking in disbelief, eyebrows rising… was he serious? Why yes apparently, he was, and I couldn't help but be shocked when he nodded his head.

Shrugging his shoulders "It's the easiest way to test out your magic's capabilities" he said taking a step forward, centering himself in the middle of the fields' clearing.

Blinking I was a bit stunned at his _willingness_ at becoming "a testing target" but he did have a point, only one way to test out my powers usage against a vampire.

Taking a step forward I ignored the warning growls Embry was making, moving until I stood only a few feet away from Edward.

Taking a breath, I spared a glance over Edward's entire frame, meeting his eyes I gave a quick nod in warning a clear vision forming in my head. A vision of deep cracks forming, cuts and slices growing as they littered along his arm. With that intention clear, I began projecting the image into the scene before me.

Closing my eyes in concentration I challenged all of my emotions, summoning all of the surrounding energies into my power, feeling formed as it strengthened.

Opening my eyes, I locked onto the vampire standing before me and pushed all of the collective energy outwards then forwards aiming locked on Edward.

Sending the energy wave forward, it hit its target dead on making Edward wince and not even a second later his hiss of pain echoed throughout the clearing.

My slightly out of breath panting was the only sound I heard in the clearing as I looked up and over at Edward and was actually… _surprised_ at what I saw… Scars were a lining his hand, expanding and forming into cracks slowly moving upwards on his arm and shoulder.

Watching the injured vampire before me, I tried not to get too excited, turning to everyone's reactions making sure that I wasn't just _seeing_ the cracks. Which judging by the expressions on the Cullen faces, I wasn't.

Turning away from the families shocked faces I turned back towards Edward, trying not to grin when Edward's vampire super healing failed to rid him of his injuries.

"Magic _actually_ works?!" Rosalie's voice shriek in disbelief, clearly not believe what she was seeing. But I didn't bat an eyelash at her harsh tone. I did however let a smile begin to form on my face as I took in the results before me and what it meant.

When Edward's voice broke me out of my musings "Do you mind healing me…um **now please**?" he asked me politely gesturing with his mangled arm, trying not to appear too eager or _pushy_.

But I could tell that he was in quite some discomfort, waiting patiently on me to fix his wounded arm. Blinking at that realization I tried not to redden "Oh right…sorry" I mumbled, taking a step forward I rested my hand on his hurt arm.

After all skin on the skin's wound was the most effective way for a healing spell to work properly, focusing on the cuts I watched satisfied as the cracks began to merge together. Before slowly connecting and completely fading away, healing his arm.

"You know" Jasper said watching as I gave Edward's arm the quick once over "I think your magic will help give us the advantage in the fig=" he was cut of by a warning snarl sounding out from behind me.

Turning around I was met by an _**extremely**_ **pissed** looking Embry, clearly not happy with Jasper's suggestion of letting me help during the fighting.

Looking at Edward he sighed and nodding, translating the obvious the wolves still didn't want me anywhere near the newborn battle.

Huffing I bite my tongue knowing there was no point in arguing with Embry or any of the other wolves on the subject matter.

I may have proven that I could hold my own against a vampire but trying to _change_ the mind of a stubborn wolf.

Especially where their mates safety is concerned… Well let's just say you learn to choose your battles wisely and with that fact in mind I thought it best to save my breath on an argument that was sure to only fall on deaf ears.

But a stubborn wolf wasn't going to sideline this witch after all magic had its _ways_ and so do I.

"Hang on everyone" I interrupted quickly sensing the impending argument starting, drawing all eyes towards me and the sly grin that started making it's way onto my lips.

"I think I may have the perfect solution" I stated simply with a clever grin the perfect plan forming in my head.


End file.
